


The Terrible Week

by CreateAnInsaneWorld



Series: The Aftermath of Partying [2]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Camille doesn't talk to Logan, F/M, Gen, Logan doesn't know what to do, Logan gets jealous, Multi, She means business, Some minor swearing, The rest of the gang don't know how to react
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateAnInsaneWorld/pseuds/CreateAnInsaneWorld
Summary: Part 2 of the Aftermath Trilogy is now up! I'm posting the whole story in one go. So enjoy the next seven chapters.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Aftermath Trilogy is now up! I'm posting the whole story in one go. So enjoy the next seven chapters.

_Okay, so one week without Camille should be easy_ , Logan thought to himself but even he knew he was lying. _Great what to do?_

He walked around apartment 2J looking for something to occupy him until rehearsal in an hour and a half.

Swirly slide?

_Nope._

Video games?

_Nah._

Reading?

_No, unfortunately._

Pool?

_Absolutely not! Not after yesterday._

Logan sighed wondering what would appeal to him as he sat on the couch.

An image of Camille at the party Saturday night came into his head. It was after she had said _those_ words and they were dancing.

He remembered her smiling face looking at him. Her brown eyes were gleaming happily as he spun her in a quick and playful circle. Her light laughter, mixing with his, rung in his ears as they held onto each other for balance. She looked beautiful being carefree and happy.

He bolted up at that thought. _Dear god what is wrong with me?_ He thought as he glanced at the clock.

4:53 PM.

 _Crap, where did the time go?_ He quickly rushed to the room that he shared with Kendall to grab his shoes. He had to get down to the lobby to meet the guys so they could head to the studio.

As he closed the door and walked down the hallway thoughts of Camille being beautiful left his mind.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets distracted by a laughing Camille who is talking James and Kendall questions Logan's reaction.

Logan was sitting down on one of the couches in the lobby trying to read a book on medicine.

Key word: _Trying._

Unfortunately for him laughter was distracting him. It was light and soft and it made his heart speed up a little and he's heard it before.

_Camille._

Glancing up, he saw her talking to James. They were sitting at the coffee tables there were set up in the corner. He saw James flip his hair and say something to make her laugh again.

Logan's stomach clenched painfully.

_I should be the one to make her laugh,_ he thought helplessly as he continued to stare at the two over the edge of his book.

Camille happened to glanced over at that moment and their eyes connected. Logan felt the air leave his lungs as he slowly set the book down on his lap. He stared for a minute before giving her a small and hesitant smile.

She gave him a small nod in return before going back to her conversation with their friend.

Looking down at his book he let out a big grin, happy that she at least acknowledged him. He felt someone take a seat next to him but didn't look to see who it was.

“Hey. What's with the stupid grin?” The voice of his blonde haired best friend asked. Logan glanced over to him and shrugged.

“No reason.” He said when he heard more of her laughter.

Kendall eyed him for a moment before shrugging.

“Whatever. You want to go play video games?” He asked the brunette boy. Logan thought for a moment.

“Sure.” He closed his book and they walked over to the elevators.

As the doors were closing Logan heard Camille's laughter one last time that day.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the gang including the girls are hanging out, Logan gets jealous as Camille and some random guy flirt.

Someone hates him.

That's what Logan decided as he watched Camille flirt with some guy. He pushed away his burger and fries, his appetite gone. His mouth giving his food a bitter taste, that had stayed as he continued to watch the sickening sight, not knowing what he was feeling.

They guys, plus Jo, Stephanie and Camille had decided to go hang out at the mall for a little bit. When they had arrived, the girls had dragged them to some clothing store to model some new clothes. While the waiting was torture, watching the three girls goof around and strike ridiculous poses was fun.

It helped that Camille looked beautiful whatever she was trying on; he couldn't take his off of her.

Now, three and a half hours later they were t the food court and Logan was glaring at some guy trying to make a move on _his_ girl.

_Okay, whoa. My girl?_ _Since when has she been my girl?_ He asked himself shocked at the possessive thought. Though he can't deny he doesn't like the sound of Camille being his.

_Since she kissed you in front of people in the lobby when you and the guys were fighting over Jo_ , his minded whispered to him.

He growled lowly—hopefully no one heard him—as he watched the guy twirl a strand of her hair between his fingers causing her to giggle.

_Giggle._

Camille doesn't giggle. She shouldn't, it doesn't sound right coming from her. Logan preferred her light and breathy laugh as to a giggle.

“Logan.” Someone called his name. Wrenching his eyes from the disgusting scene ( _Thank you for small favors_ , he thought) he met with the give confused gazes of his friends.

“Yeah?” He asked not knowing who called him.

“Did you just,” Carlos paused for a moment, the confusion in his eyes grew, “growl?” He questioned like he really couldn't believe it.

_Damn it_.

So much for them not hearing him. He took a quick glance at Camille and... _him_ and resisted the urge to growl again. “

No.” He said with clenched teeth. His friends looked like they didn't believe him but didn't push him.

As they went back to their conversations, he picked at his food, nibbling on a fry and realized something.

He was jealous.

_Damn it._


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets caught staring by the guys and has no idea what's going on with him.

He realized that he might be becoming a creeper as he watched her talking to Jo and Stephanie on the other side of the pool. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He was sitting on of the pool chairs with guys. They were talking about something but he wasn't paying attention. Though he knew that Kendall was sneaking glances at Jo while Carlos was doing the same with Stephanie.

She was wearing a pair of blue and green plaid bermuda shorts that ended about two inches above her knees. A light blue tank top clung to her upper body and black flip-flops donned her feet.

She was excited about whatever she talking about. Her eyes were sparkling making them a rich chocolate brown. Her dark brown hair was down and wavy. Her bangs were pushed to the side, hanging slightly over her right eye. He saw her smile and his heart did a double standard on him; it raced at the sight of her happy face but it hurt at the fact that he wasn't the one who put that smile on her face.

He shook his head at himself wondering what the hell was going on with him this week.

"Logan man, you okay?" He heard James ask. Logan looked over at his shaggy brunette haired friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. _Confused as hell but still fine_ , he thought.

"You sure because you've been staring at Camille for the last ten minutes." The other boy said. Carlos and Kendall voiced their agreement while Logan looked only slightly confused and more alarmed.

_"Ten minutes!"_ He hissed, his eyes wide, "I've been staring at her for ten minutes and you didn't think to stop me?" He asked them almost rhetorically. He watched as they stared at each other before bursting out laughing and he only watched helplessly. From the corner of is eye he saw the girls look over at them curiously.

He smiled at them sheepishly as his eyes roamed over their faces before settling on Camille. Their eyes locked for moment before she turned back to her friends.

He tired to not to look hurt at her actions but he couldn't deny that he wasn't. He watched as she said something to Jo and Stephanie, her body tense, and then got up and walked into the Palm Woods lobby.

Logan's eyes never left her, only to return to his friends when she disappeared from his view.

_God, what was wrong with him?_


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough rehearsal with Gustavo, the girls comfort the band and Logan savors the fact the Camille is there even if she's still not talking to him.

Logan and the guys entered the lobby of the Palm Woods hotel completely sore, tired and utterly exhausted. Their clothes were rumpled from the many hours of dancing and their throats were dry from the continuous amounts of singing. A light layer of sweat coated their foreheads, slowly dripping down their cheeks and noses, coating their skin with the salty moisture.

They fell, gracelessly, onto the couches and groaned in relief as their feet was relieved of holding their body weight.

"What happened to you guys?" A gentle voice asked. Logan perked up slightly at the sound of her speaking. All four of them looked slightly to the right to see Jo, Stephanie and Camille looking at them in concern.

"Gustavo happened." Kendall answered hoarsely. Jo walked over to the blonde and sat next to him. She gently pushed some of his hair of his eyes. He smiled tiredly at her.

"Why is he working you guys so hard?" Stephanie asked from her spot next to Carlos. She was sitting on the arm of the couch with Carlos' head resting against her thigh. Her fingers were softly running though his hair.

"He's evil." Carlos muttered, his eyes were closing involuntary at the soothing feeling of Stephanie's fingers. The girls smiled faintly at his answer.

"He booked a few concerts around California and he wanted to prepare us. So we _'don't suck and ruin his name.'_ His words." Logan explained, his voice was scratchy from over use-it burned painfully. A bottle of water appeared in front of him.

Surprised, he looked up to see Camille holding the beverage out to him. He took it, only slightly hesitant, and smiled in thanks.

She gave him a small smile in return.

His heart, which had slowed down once he was on the ouch, started to race once again. He was so focused on that smile that he barley heard James say something.

"He's trying to kill us." He also took one of the water bottles that Camille had grabbed for the guys. The guys moaned in agreement.

Logan was pretty sure that he didn't care if Gustavo kept going like this because as long as Camille smiled at him after every rehearsal he would feel so much better.

He took a drink of his water to hide his grin.

_Oh yeah, he so would go through hours of rehearsals._


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan rescues Camille from being run down by a group of kids, he gets some steamy thoughts in his head.

Logan was walking to the Palm Woods pool with James when he noticed her heading in the same direction.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going because she had her head stuck in some script. It wasn't a weird sight for anyone as she always had a script in her hands most days but the fact that she watching where she was going.

He noticed a group of kids were walking into the lobby, acting rowdy and not looking where they were going. He quickly glanced between the group of kids and Camille, calculating how long it would be until they crashed into each other.

_In the next two minutes,_ he thought. Before he knew what, he was doing, he was quickly walking away from James (He didn't hear the wounded _'Hey!'_ coming from his friend) and towards the brunette beauty.

He got there just in time to pull her out of the way of the kids.

He grabbed her elbow firmly, but gently, and yanked her softly to him. She let out a startled squeak as she collided into his chest. He placed his other hand on her hip to steady her.

Logan felt sparks of electricity go through him, starting at where his hands touched her bare skin (both from her elbow and the sliver on her waist between her shirt and jeans). He could feel the heat coming from her body, even with their layer of clothes, and it caused him to flush slightly.

He saw her look over at him as if to thank him but froze once she noticed who actually pulled her away. He felt her tense at his touch. The muscles in her back constricted, that paired with the patch of smooth and silky skin his thumb had been rubbing absentmindedly, his mind created a picture that caused him to flush a little more and the blood rushed from his head to a lower part of his anatomy.

He pictured them in his room, laying on his bed—she underneath him, her hair sprayed out on his pillow. He was kissing her neck with tender licks and nips on her pulse point—just hard enough to mark her as _his_. Her hands were running through his hair and down his bare back—his shirt having been tossed to the other side of the room. He shuddered slightly at the sensation.

_"Logan."_  She sighed in his ear when his hand barely grazed her breast. He groaned quietly at the hot air of her breath on his skin.

He was brought back to reality when a hand clapped on his shoulder. He blinked in surprise and looked around to see that he was in the Palm Wood lobby and not in his room. He glanced over his shoulder and saw James staring at him weirdly.

Looking down, his dark irises clashed with her lighter brown ones. He realized that he was that he was still holding on to Camille. His daydream flashed into his head causing him yank himself away from her.

"Sorry." He mumbled walking backwards, "I'm just going to head back to the apartment." He told him. Before James could say anything, Logan walked backed to the elevators. Just before he entered through the opening doors though he glanced back to see Camille looking at him with a weird expression on her face.

After another half a moment, he walked in the elevator, glad that it was empty.

He groaned when his daydream entered his mind once again.

_I need a cold shower._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day and Katie enlightens Logan about something. All he really knows though is that he couldn't wait for today be over so he could finally talk to Camille.

_Just need to get through today and I can talk to her_ , Logan thought as he laid spread out on the orange couch, staring at the ceiling blankly.

He was surprised at just how much he wanted to talk to Camille. This past week had been long and over all weird for him (the daydream from yesterday was still fresh in his mind. Didn't help that it went even further when he want to sleep last night.).

_You don't know what you got until you lost it._

The phrase ran through his mind and he grudgingly admit that it seem to fit him at this moment despite the fact that he never really had Camille.

_Liar! You had her the moment she called you hot!_ His mind screamed at him and he didn't bother to argue. He groaned wondering if he's lost it if he's thinking about arguing with himself.

"What's wrong with you?" He heard a young voice asked him. Turning his head to the left, he saw Katie looking at him weirdly with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed her chest.

"Girls." He muttered, looking back up at the ceiling. He didn't see Katie roll her eyes at him.

"You like Camille." She stated. Logan whipped his head towards her and opened his mouth to say something but she continued on, "It's not the end of the world.

She walked away from him after that.

_You like Camille._

_What. The. Hell?_

He thought back onto the week—he thought she was beautiful when she was being carefree at the party; her laughter kept on distracting him and it made him happy to hear the sound; how; how he was jealous of James for making her laugh and that guy she was flirting with at the mall; his possessive thoughts of her; that he could stare at her and not realize how mush time had past, plus how mush it hurt when she ignored him; the smile she gave him after rehearsal; and you can't forget the daydream from yesterday. But did all of that mean he liked Camille?

Crazy, slap-happy, method actress, beautiful, funny, caring,—crap . He liked her.

_Camille._

_I like Camille._

_I, Logan Mitchell, like Camille Roberts._

"I'm freaking doomed." he said out loud to himself not hearing the door open or hear his friends come over to the couch.

"Why are you doomed?" Kendall asked sitting down on the couch. James pushed Logan's legs off so there would be room for him to sit. Carlos just dropped down next to James.

"No reason. I'm going to go for a walk." he told them. He didn't wait or them to say anything as he walked out the door. He did, however, heard something Carlos said.

"When do you think he'll realize that he likes Camille?" the helmet wearing boy asked. He didn't hear Kendall or James' response when he closed the door. He smirked slightly to himself as he thought of Carlos' question.

_When? I already did_ , he thought as he stepped into the elevator. He noticed that someone else was in there with him. Looking over his breath left his lungs at the girl who has occupied his thoughts for the last week.

Camille.

She gave him a small smile that he returned, his heart pounding in his chest so hard that he was sure she could hear it.

Once the elevator doors opened again to reveal the hotel lobby, she stepped out. However, she stopped just outside the metal doors and looked back at him.

"Hey Logan." she said with her soft voice. He stared wide eyed at her as she turned back around and walked away.

Before he knew what he was doing, he pumped his fist in the air and stared to jump up and down like he had just won the lottery.

_"Yes!"_ he yelped in happiness. He heard her laughter and knew she had heard him but instead of being embarrassed he just grinned widely.

_I can't wait for tomorrow._


End file.
